Reincarnation of Deceived Hearts
by Diminished Soul
Summary: Gohan and Marron. What happens when Marron enters a seemingly perfect relationship and then it turns bad? If you think Chi-chi is scary when she gets mad; you should see Marron. R&Rs are really welcomed!. Re-editing in progress.
1. A New Love Blossoms

  
  
Author's Note: Yay, I finished editing _Love From Another Time_, and now I get to edit the Trunks bashing one! This is actually fun because I am much more smarter than I was a year ago, and tonight's New Year's Eve! So after this I'm gonna go to a party, get drunk and not act like my normal, proper self. ^_~ Well, if your just tuning in you get to see the new improved stuff and didn't have to deal with my other stuff. Please, by all means enjoy! Also, please gimme some feed back, I can really **really** use it.  
  
**_Reincarnation of Decieved Hearts_**  
  
_by Tinky Bell_  
  
  
Marron walked incidentally out of the Capsule Corporation's front doors and standing placidly outside the front doors with her arms crossed looking at her watch impatiently. She waited for a few minutes and finally sat down on a park bench waiting for Trunks impetuously.  
  
Her father had suggested that she moved to West City and experience the real world, making her realize that there is more to life away from the small island. Though she missed her father and mother dearly, she did understand why he had wanted her to move, to find a husband and settle down. When Trunks found out about Krillin wanting his only daughter to venture out was galvanized to fire the CEO and give the position to Marron. In Marron's secret heart it raised suspicions that Trunks liked her, but she wasn't complaining. They were still best friends, even as business partners and if she needed anything in the world all she had to do was ask him and she'd get it.  
  
She had lived in West City for about three months and had been working for Trunks two. She lived in Capsule Corporation housing with Trunks and his other family members. She had told Bulma that when she got enough money she would find her own place, but Bulma insisted that she stay with them and that she wouldn't take her any money. The only catch was that she would "pay" her by baby-sitting Bura or wash dishes every once in a while.   
  
Marron looked up from some forms she was reading and saw a purple head bobbing around through the big group of people who was revolved around him like if he was a god; which he was to his associates. She knew that he had and important job and that she herself had one as well. The expression he made on his face made him look stressed out, he wasn't the same bright-eyed person she had known when they were children. He cut his way through the wall of people and searched around for Marron. Marron waved her hand to get his attention, Trunks caught her hand waving in the air and smiled. He turned around to his followers, "Now, will you please excuse me. I have a very important business meeting with Ms. Chestnut over here." He walked over to Marron leaving the group of bewildered executives behind him. Marron stood up and linked an arm with his, she liked everything about him; his smell, his optimistic attitude, his smile, and his personality. She often wondered why a handsome successful guy was single?  
  
"Hello Ms. Marron, what you've been up to today?" He said and shown his brilliant smile.   
  
"Well, I've been making sure your company isn't doing shity on the market. CapCorp is up 3 1/2% so, in other words, I've been saving your ass." Marron said jokingly.  
  
"Such language, damn Marron. You know I like when you talk dirty," he said with a smug smile.  
  
"Oh do you?" she started to giggle, "You better watch yourself, you know how wild I can get." She said winking at him.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Marron, I am forever your servant." He gets down on both his knees and starts grovel. "All hail Marron, Queen of the Stock Exchange."  
  
Marron looked around at the people watching him, and turns a bit facing away from him and twirls a strand of her long golden rod hair, acting like she didn't know him, "Trunks get off the ground, your going ruin your suit."  
  
"Aw, Marron. That was a low blow." Trunks smirked and stood up, picking Marron up off the ground and began to walk down the sidewalk.  
  
"What are you doing Mr. President? This is very un-businesslike." She said hiding her head into his chest, afraid that he'd drop her.  
  
"Man what happened to you Marron? Your nothing like you were a year ago." He said putting her down.  
  
"Well, we aren't teenagers anymore, Trunks. We have to grow up and be the adults we are." She stated as she looked at him trying to act serious, Trunks made a weird face trying to make her smile, Marron tried to hold it in but let out a little giggle. "Trunks.....no, please stop. What would happen if one of your associates came and saw you doing this?"  
  
"They'd laugh, which is what you need to do Ms. Marron." Trunks placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. She placed her arm around his waist reacting to him getting close to her and leaning her head against his broad shoulders. She turned her head to look up at him, gazing in his beautiful sky blue eyes. He looked back into hers then suddenly, he began to tickle her. Marron, in response, starts to giggle uncontrollably and squirm around. Trunks stops and holds her into his embrace, Marron closes her eyes and rests her forehead against his chin. A small smile crosses his face and tilts his head down and kisses her then rests her cheek on top of her head. "Do you remember when we were kids, how much we hated each other?" Trunks said just above a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, you'd pulls my doll's heads off and messed up my hair," she said with a soft laugh, "I'd get so mad at you, but I knew if I tried to hit you, you'd hit me back and that would've hurt me bad. Why did you do that to me?" She looks up at him.  
  
"Well, for one, I was jealous of you because your father loved you so much. As I'm sure you seen mine only cares about his little princess and not me; and another reason is because you and Goten have had a better friendship then me and him did when we fourteen. Now I understand why he liked to hang out with you then, even though you were younger then us." He smiled looking down at her.  
  
"You were jealous of Goten and me?" She chuckled for a moment,"We were both jealous of you. You had all these toys and a huge house filled with animals. You lived in a city and had more friends than we did. We were stuck out in the middle of no where and only saw each other when our parents where together. You lived a children's fairy tale, so much more lucky than me and 'Ten were." She walked away from him a little ways and looked at the green feilds in front of them. Trunks walked up to her and hugged her tightly, she put her hand on his arm and leaned her head back against his shoulder and smiled. "I'm so glad that we finally see eye to eye now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma had walked out of Capsule Corporation building looking down at a planner book not paying any attention to the people passing her by or her son and her best friend's daughter cuddled together in the park next to the building. She continues to walk into the park and sits down on a park bench, taking a deep sigh and listening to the birds sing. She heard the sounds of a girl's voice giggle and a deeper voice talking, not being able to understand the words. She looked over to the noise and sees Trunks and Marron. She smiles to herself and looks back down to her planner and pretends that they're not even there. Trunks let Marron go then grabbed her hand walking to the outside of the park, taking their sweet, precious time while letting the other people pass them by. Bulma saw the look on Trunk's face and how Trunks acted around Marron, she smiled to herself. An explosion noise came from the back part of the Capsule Corperation building. "**GOD DAMNIT VEGETA!**", she gets up and storms back into the building, slaming the door behind her.  
  
  
**Concluding A/N:** I know what you're thinking, no not what are you going to wear tomorrow, either shes a complete genius or I need some serious psychiatric help. Its probably choice number two because I think choice number one applies best to me? Now I definately know what your thinking, yep, your lost **JUST LIKE ME!** My life's ambition is to have the intelligence of Jessica Simpson. Yep, and knowing me.... *Leans closer and whispers* _I'll be there by the end of 2004!_ ^_~   
  
Love always and forever (Or until you get bored.),  
  
Tinky 


	2. Mysterious Figure

  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you guys for actually being nice people and reviewing!   
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball Z or the characters but I do own the plot etc...  
  
**_Reincarnation of Decieved Hearts_**  
  
_by Tinky Bell_  
  
  
Trunks had taken Marron out on an incredibly romantic candle lit lunch. He had chosen a small family owned foreign restraunt in another country where no one had known them and ate in peace. Marron couldn't get out of her head the way he had looked at her, his smile and the last words he had said "I'll see you tomorrow Marron." She sat there staring blankly at the paperwork and the charts that she had. She ended up doodling on some of it which she knew that Bulma would have talk to her about how unbusiness like that was. Finally she snapped out of it and focused on her work so she could get ready for bed. She sat there for hours doing it and finally just gave out. She looked up at the clock, it said 11:46.  
  
"Damn, I need to get to bed, but not after I take my bath." She got up and pranced eagerly to her bathroom. She lit candles and started running warm bath water into the tub. She hurriedly got out of her clothes and sunk into the water. She hadn't felt this good since before she departed from Trunks.  
  
Someone had knocked on the front door, she ignored the first few hoping they would eventually go away, but they continued to knock. She came back to reality and got out of her warm bath. "Damnit! Who could this be at almost mid-night. I bet I know who. It's probably Mrs. Breifs looking for her damned cat." She wasn't furious but she didn't like it when Mrs. Breifs came over every night for the past month. She always wondered why she bothered her and not Bulma or Trunks' apartments in CC residence.  
  
She slipped on her see through, black scoochie looking bathrobe thinking that she wouldn't care because she was almost blind already. She ran to the door and swung it open but it wasn't Mrs. Breifs, it was a man's figure.  
  
  
**Concluding A/N:** _DUN DUN DUN_! Don't you hate it when that happens? I know it was short but it wouldn't be a cliffhanger if it wasn't. So R/R and I'll think about putting up the other half of this chapter! ^_~;   
  



	3. Love at First Sight

~* A/N: Thanks for the reviews that I got! I'll write more and more faster if I get more  
feed back so R&R!! Also Marron-Vamp this is for you cuz you wanted it. *~  
  
The figure stepped into the light and moved closer to Marron, he stepped into the  
moonlight and she could tell that it was Trunks.  
  
"I can't get you out of my head Marron," he continued to move closer to her as Marron  
started to walk backwards. "Every time I look into your eyes it makes my stomach do  
flip-flops."  
  
Marron ended up between him and the wall. "Why did you come?" she said looking up at  
him.   
  
He caressed her cheek and kisses her lips gently, he broke the kiss and talked just above a  
whisper. "I promised I'd come back the next day and I believe its ten minutes til'  
tomorrow."  
  
Marron giggled as it was silenced with another kiss as Trunks picked her up and took her  
to her room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marron was woke up by her alarm clock, she sat up in her bed and stretched. She looked  
down to see her playmate asleep beside her with a smirk on his face. He was so handsome  
and he was great in bed.  
  
She gets out of bed and puts back on her bathrobe that was on the floor next to the bed.  
She tip-toes into the her bathroom and finishes her bath that she never did get to finish no  
thanks to Trunks. After she had finished her shower she walked into her room to put on  
her clothes. Trunks had gotten up out of bed and from the smell of the room he was  
making breakfast. (A/N: Trunks can cook? Since when?) She got her clothes on and  
walked into the kitchen.  
  
Trunks turned around from the skillet smiling one of his dopiest looking smiles. "Where'd  
you learn to cook Mr. Briefs?"  
  
"From my grandma. Who else?" Putting his attention back to the skillet.  
  
"I should have known that." She walks up to him and wraps her arms around his waist and  
kisses his neck. When there was someone knocking violently on the door.  
  
"SHIT! I bet I know who that is. Hide me!" Trunks said running around the kitchen.  
  
"Who is it? Whoever it is it can't be that bad, can it?" Marron was watching the  
bewildered demi-sayian running around her kitchen like a dumbass.  
  
"Its my dad. Hes probably wondering where I was last night." Marron starts to giggle  
  
"You still have to report in? I can tell from last night you weren't a virgin so you can't go  
off and tell me that." She said starting to get an attitude.  
  
The person pounding on the door starts to yell "OPEN UP THE DOOR WOMAN! I  
KNOW YOUR IN THERE!"  
  
"It is your father" Marron said as she walked to the door while Trunks hid in the kitchen  
closet.  
  
Marron opens up the door and sees the enraged Vegeta snarling like a enraged bull.  
"Where is my son. He's been out all night and my mate is constantly babbling on how he  
doesn't go out and come back."  
  
"Vegeta........a few words come to mind. Anger management classes. I haven't seen your  
son today. Last time I saw him was yesterday after out meeting."  
  
"NOT FUNNY WOMAN! If you see him please tell him that his mother needs him in for  
work. Speaking of work aren't your suppose to be at work?"  
  
"I just woke up. I'll be there in about oh......an hour."  
  
Vegeta stormed off while Trunks came out of the closet as Marron shut the door. "How  
can you handle someone like my father like that? My mother can't even do that."  
  
"I have a way with people. I can get anything and everything that I want."  
  
Trunks smiles and walks over to her and hugs her tightly. "Know what Marron?"  
  
"What?" She said giving him a puzzling look.  
  
"I love you so much" He kisses her head.  
  
"I love you too Trunks. Who'd ever imagine that we'd be together?" She said hugging  
him back.  
  
"If this was 5 years ago, never."  
  
~* A/N: Such a nice ending? Lol. Well anyways.....I know I write short chapters but I'll  
end up writing a bunch of them so don't freak out!! *~ 


	4. A Day in the Life of Marron

~* I'd like to thank all of the people who have reviewed, you should check out my favorite author's, this group of people are fantastic, much much better than I am. Well be sure to review and check them out!*~  
  
Marron continued to get ready for work so not to upset Bulma. Trunks had just left in a suit and was well on his way to work. She pictured herself with the name Marron Briefs, just that one thought made her smile and gaze off into space..   
  
As she entered the entrance room and noticed Trunks getting nagged at by Bulma ."Trunks you have to be more responsible. You can't just go out drinking all night and not tell us. You have disrespected me and your father for your actions." said Bulma in a bitchy tone.  
  
"Sorry mom. I will call next time." He replied as he looked over at Marron who sat in her desk and winked at her.  
  
Marron continued to work while she was distracted every two minutes  
  
thinking about Trunks. She couldn't stop thinking about his lean, but muscular body and how well he can work it. Marron sat boreidly at her desk looking up at the ceiling. She thought about the events that had taken place that morning; her waking up beside Trunks, Vegeta pounding on her door, the look on Trunks' face when Bulma was yelling at him for not coming home that night and for being late to work. She also thought about what was going to happen. It gave her butterflies just thinking about him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She hadn't gone to the stock exchange that morning as usual, but she sat there and watched it from her TV to make sure that it doesn't slip.   
  
Trunks burst into the door, making Marron sit up in her chair. Trunks ran over to her and kissed her.  
  
"Hello, Mr. President." She said after getting a breathe of air.  
  
"Don't call me that please! It makes me feel so high-and-mighty and I'm not like that." He said before he started to nip at her neck. Marron grew 10 shades of red.  
  
"Why do you lie to yourself? We all know that Trunks Breif is exactly like his father. I think you two fight over which one of you is sitting on top of the world."  
  
"Listen to yourself! Just like you mother, only a lot more cuter, sexier and definitely hotter." Marron nudged him, "Ow, hey, you know I'm right. By the way, aren't you suppose to be at the stock exchange?"  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be in your office signing paperwork or something?" She snapped.  
  
"Miss Chestnut, dear, I am finished. If you want I can do your work also." he said sarcastically, "Besides, the real reason I came is because I noticed how sexy you look in that mini skirt."  
  
Marron rolls her eyes, "Thanks, but no thanks. Why don't you go help your mom? Or go spar Veggie-head?"  
  
" 'Cuz my 'rents don't like me too much." He said with a whiny voice and kissing her again.  
  
She pulled herself away from his kiss before she got too into it. "Okay, this is very unprofessional and what is that poking my leg?"  
  
They both start to laugh, Marron laughing because Trunks was embarrassed and had this weird look on his face and Trunks was laughing because Marron couldn't stop laughing at him. Trunks stood up quickly and turned from her, Marron tried to stop laughing at him. "You didn't act like this last night, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." There was a long pause before Trunks spoke up again. "Mom knows about us." He looked though the window on the busy people below.  
  
"And thats bad because.............?"  
  
"Its not bad at all, she said that she needs to talk to you though." Marron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Oh, I dunno. Somethin' though." Trunks walked back over to her and kisses her forehead just as Paris' voice came through the intercom.  
  
"Mr. Breifs, Mrs. Breifs wishes for you to return to your office and get ready for a meeting."  
  
Trunks pressed a button and talks into the intercom, "Tell my mom I'll be there shortly."  
  
Bulma comes in on the intercom. " Trunks get your tongue out of Marron's throat and get to work! No excuses!"  
  
"But mo-"Trunks said but got interrupted.  
  
"NOW!" She screamed, you could hear it from outside.  
  
Trunks kissed Marron and ran out of her office. Marron could hear Bulma nag on Trunks all the way down the hall. She filled out some paperwork over the daily average and thought about what Bulma had to say about her and Trunks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the incident at the office, Marron decided to go to the gym and work out. Since there was nothing else to do and she needed to get into shape.  
  
She walked out of the locker room and looked around. She looked through a glass window and noticed a girl with black hair Her hair up in pony tail and wearing a sweatbands on her head and wrists. She knew from the way the woman was fighting that it was her friend, Videl. Videl looked up from her class and signaled toward Marron to come over on her break and then Videl started to pay attention to her class. She was making up a plan for her martial arts class later that night. She was a martial  
  
arts master and taught people about the arts for a living.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Marron went over to Videl and they both sat down the on the floor.   
  
"Hey Viddy Whats up?" asked Marron.  
  
"Well I'm just training I got a big class tonight." Videl replied. She was out of breath and sweaty. She swallowed some water from a sports bottle.  
  
"Guess what I did last night?" Marron asked her in a happy voice.  
  
"I don't know. What could it be this time Mar?." Videl replied laughing a bit.  
  
"Last night Trunks came over in the middle of the night, and then we  
  
had a magical night together." Marron said in a awe.  
  
Videl had just sat there stunned at the previous statement. "For real? Are you serious Trunks Briefs and you?" Videl asked unsure Marron was sane or not.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean Videl I had to convince myself that this was the same guy I grew up hating. If I was five years old again I'd probably hit myself. I realized I love him, and not a little I love him a lot."  
  
"Congrats Mar but u guys fought so much when we were growing up. Who came onto who?"  
  
"I know thats the funny part, it was even. He didn't ask me and I didn't ask him. It just kinda fell into place." Marron replied staring at Trunks as he walked in the gym.  
  
Videl looked behind her and laughed. "Well Mar, I'm going to have a party at like 9 after my class and I'm not letting you say no either. There is no party without Marron, so you have to come  
  
and bring Trunks too. I think it'd be fun, I'm inviting all of the old gang." she continued to ramble on about a number of things, but Marron's mind was all on her lavender haired dream boat thinking of her while he got bitched at by his mother. "Well I better get you back to work, I'll tell Trunks on the way out." Videl said wrapping a towel around her neck.  
  
"Okay bye Viddy, I'll see you at the party tonight."  
  
" 'Kay. Peace!"  
  
Marron went to a bench press and started lifting 15 lbs. She laid there thinking about Trunks and the party later that night. It was going to be a blast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl walked over to the pool where Trunks was doing laps. As soon as Trunks got to the edge of the pool near her she squat down and dunked his head so his head would pop out of the water.  
  
"Hey Trunks. Theres been an accident and Marron needs you!" she said all urgently.  
  
"What is it Videl, what happened to Marron?" He said with a concerned voice.  
  
Videl smiled evily "Party at my place 9 o' clock. Ask Marron for more details. You better be there!" She stated, standing up, looking at the half naked demi-sayian and winked before Trunks went back under. "And oh and by the way, Be happy with Marron shes really great. Who would of thought Marron Chestnut and Trunks Briefs together?" She walked out of the pool area.  
  
He sat there with a smirk on his face, watching her walk away. "Okay Videl. Thanks?" Trunks said then began to laugh.  
  
~*Whoa! Finshed finally. Until later, wishing you well! Where are the freaking reviews at? Anywho, your hostess bids you farewell! *~ 


	5. At the Party

~* Hey guys, well, we're getting along with writing more, its a long hard process. High school isn't easy, and I need to take care of that before I can write for fun. I know dumbass teachers. Well, on with the story! *~  
  
Marron: December 15, 3042 K.D.  
  
I walked through the tremendous doors of Videl Satan's mansion and was escorted to the ballroom. The whole room was done in marble that had been imported from Italy. There was two gigantic stair ways that lead to the west wing of her estate. I was awed. I couldn't believe that this place was real, it was like I was walking in a dream I didn't want  
to wake up from. I walked in the middle of the empty room and stopped underneath the chandler and looked up at it. I felt eyes looking at me. I looked over to the door and saw Goten walk in, staring at me. I think I over did it with the ball gown and the hair. I looked good if I could say so myself. I walked over to him and looked into his comforting, warm eyes he had always had, the eyes he had since we were children.  
  
"Hi, Marron." he said gently, just above a whisper.  
  
"Hello, Goten"  
  
"You've changed a lot." he said looking me over. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"You have too." I giggled. "Nice hair." I said sarcastically, running my fingers through his long shaggy hair messing it up.  
  
"Yeah my mom has been nagging me to get it cut." his eyes trail down to my breasts. I signaled him to come back up to eye level. "Sorry."  
  
"Its okay. Only you and every guy does that. I guess its natural." We both laughed for a bit. Suddenly some music came on. Goten looked me in the eyes and stretched out his hand, "Care to dance with me, Marron?" (A/N: First Trunks cooking, now Goten dancing? Whats this world coming too?!?)   
  
"Um, okay." I took his hand and he twirled me into him and he placed his free hand on my waist. I put my hand on his shoulder and we started to waltz around the room. Neither one of us was a good dancer, I admit I'm not a good dancer but I can dance better then Goten can. We would giggle if we stepped on each other's feet or if one of us tripped and  
then continue on with the dancing. We hadn't realized that there was people watching us, more like Gohan, Videl and Trunks. We heard Videl laugh at us and we stopped and looked over at them, smiled, and continued to dance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks: December 15, 3042 K.D.  
  
I had walked into Videl's house. My mansion is at least three times bigger then hers but hers is well decorated. I met up with Gohan and Videl and we talked for a few minutes before Gohan had turned on the music because people were outside talking and they were about to come in and start to gossip about their lives. I left Gohan and Videl alone so they could catch up themselves. I walked into the ballroom and saw Goten and Marron dancing around the room. Goten doesn't know how to dance at all, but he was entertaining my Marron. She's so beautiful. She looks like an angel from heaven. She blesses whoever she loves or cares about. How I ended up with her is a mystery, but a good one that I won't try to solve. I stood there watching my two best friends dancing. Kami, I love her. I can't wait until the 6th. I was standing there thinking about me and Marron until I heard Gohan and Videl come down the hall and around the corner where I was standing, thinking about Marron and Goten and how much we've grown up and how much I love both of them, as family and Marron as a wife. Gohan and Videl looked at me, then at each other and then at Goten and Marron and then they started to talk.  
  
"Trunks, you three haven't changed a bit sine you all were teenagers." Gohan said takeing a drink of his champagne.  
  
"Yeah we have. Its just Goten that hasn't changed at all. He's still head-over-heels for Marron, you can tell by that goofy face he always has on his face when he is around her."   
  
I walked over to Goten and Marron and tapped Goten on the shoulder. "Hey man. Let me dance with my girl, please?" I said trying to be smooth, Marron laughed.  
  
"Okay. Sure. Watch out though, she is really good. Its like your dancing on air." He said walking off from them.  
  
Marron and I bowed and we started to dance close together. We twirled with elegance around the room. Her hair smelled so good, it looked good too. IF we weren't dancing, I bet I'd eat it, literally. I kissed her neck gently. I noticed that there were more couples onthe dance floor now. She laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I'm so in love with her its unreal. Time goes by so fast when your with the one you love so much. Just as everyone had come, they left. We had danced the whole night away in each other arms.  
  
I stopped dancing and looked at my watch. It said 5:31, I looked Marron in the eyes for a moment and thought about us some more. I finally broke the silence. "Marron?"  
  
"Yes Trunks?" She said sleepily.  
  
"Will you...." I paused.  
  
"Will I what?" She said, her eyes lit up.  
  
"....Go get breakfast with me?" Her eyes lost that spark and went back to the normal ice blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, okay. I'm hungry anyways."  
  
Thank Kami I didn't say what I intended to say. I knew she wanted me to say it too by the look in her hypnotic eyes, but I didn't want to jinx our relationship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marron: December 16, 3042  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
I thought he was going to ask this morning. I know he feels the same about me. Its not like we just met, we're known each other all of our lives. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, I want to have his children, I want to grow old with him. I know this is my true love.   
  
Love always,  
Marron Chestnut  
  
  
~* Whew....another chapter done and over with. LOVE YOU GUYS!! R&R please!! Me and Leashia love the complements.*~ 


	6. Hellos and Goodbyes

*A/N* A few months have passed and Gohan invited Marron and Trunks to a bar, and of  
  
course he has to bring Videl........... O.O(). I'm telling you this because it would be easier  
  
to say this and save me the time of writing more stuff. I know I'm lazy. Anyway, have fun  
  
reading! Also ' ' ~~~ that means the person is thinking and " " ~~~ that is just regular  
  
talking.  
  
10:45 PM- The Bar (Gohan)  
  
I sat there absently sipping on my drink, looking over at Videl and Marron over at the sign  
  
up sheet for karaoke that night. 'Great, its just one of those nights where I'm going to be  
  
drunk and miss Trunks act like a fool in front of people.' I like Videl but I've liked Marron  
  
since she was going through puberty. Here I am, Gohan the almighty thirty-two-year-old  
  
having a crush on a girl who's barely twenty. And what makes it harder for me to get her  
  
is her love sick puppy boyfriend, Trunks.  
  
I watched Videl walk over to a group of guys and start flirting. I didn't do nothing about it  
  
because I thought it was just harmless flirting. I looked at her and then to Marron. She was  
  
at the other end of the bar taking tiny sips of her strawberry margarita, which I noted that  
  
the drink matched her perfect blood red dress that complemented her curves. She was  
  
waiting for Trunks, who was already fifteen minutes late as it is. I must have been staring  
  
at her for a long time because she met my gaze.   
  
"Where's Videl at Gohan?" she walked over, me still mesmerized and not realizing she  
  
was really moving, and sat in the empty bar stool beside me.  
  
I finally snapped out of it. "Nani?"  
  
"Videl.......Oh great, you lost Videl!" She said jokingly and giggled.  
  
"Oh, she's over there with them boys. I don't think its going to last long between me and her much longer." I grabbed her hand without thinking and began to play with it. "So have  
  
you been able to get hold of Trunks?" I said trying to change the conversation.  
  
Marron took a sip of her drink with a lot of thought. "Yeah, he says its probably going to  
  
be at it all night. Bulma has been working him hard lately. She told Trunks that she wanted  
  
to talk to me, but she never said anything when she came to my apartment yesterday." Out  
  
of the corner of my eye I saw Videl leave the group of guys to a corner answering her cell  
  
phone. She talked for about five minutes and hung up her phone, she began walking to us.  
  
"Marron, I'm not going to be able to sing with you tonight. That was my dad and he wants  
  
me home." Videl seemed to be agitated, shaking a bit like she was hiding something from  
  
us. She leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Love ya Gohan!"  
  
"Videl, wait. You don't live with your father. He shouldn't dictate what you can and can't  
  
do. He isn't like that anyway." I wondered who she called, this was the first time I  
  
suspected her cheating on me; but I wanted to make sure. "Let me see your phone." I  
  
released Marron's hand and grabbed the phone from her.  
  
"Gohan, NO!" She tried to get the phone back from me, but I held her back with my strong  
  
arm. Through all the commotion of me and Videl, Marron sat there in a bewildered state.  
  
Everyone in the bar was looking at us, watching Videl trying to grasp her phone from me  
  
and me trying to keep it from her. I finally got a glimpse of the numbers she'd dialed and  
  
the calls received. I called the number that called last.  
  
The phone rang for three times before a familiar voice answered it. "Videl, where are you?  
  
I'm been waiting for thirty minutes already, if you don't hurry up I'll find someone else to  
  
screw!" Trunks said angrily.  
  
"This isn't Videl, Trunks." I said trying not to explode with anger. I wasn't mad because of  
  
Videl being a whore and screwing around on me, but I was mad at Trunks for screwing  
  
around with Marron's best friend. "How the hell could you do this to Marron?!' Marron  
  
looked at me and then to Videl.  
  
The next thing I new, Marron had Videl on the floor going all out. Before she could hurt  
  
Videl any worse, I picked her up and held her back, she almost got out of my grip because  
  
she was struggling that bad. She looked over to my hand and realized that I hadn't hung up  
  
the phone. She grabbed the phone and started yelling into it. "Your next Trunks!"  
  
That's all she had to say about that. She crushed Videl's phone with her bare hand. All I  
  
could do was look at her and smile. She has massive potential, tonight isn't as bad as I  
  
thought it would be.   
  
"What's that smile about Gohan?" I did what any man would do when there is a female in  
  
a confused, angry and delicate state towards a different male. I kissed her.  
  
I gave her the most passionate kiss I could pull off but it was interrupted by her pushing  
  
me away from her jolting out the door.   
  
After Marron left, I was left with Videl. 'Isn't this fun' I thought sarcastically. "How could  
  
you do that to Marron and me?"  
  
She looked up at me and gave me and evil smirk. "For one, Trunks is hot. Really hot,  
  
compared to you he's a God. And I know that every female in this room will agree with  
  
me too. Two, I knew it wouldn't last long between them and he'd screw around on her  
  
anyway, so I though what the hell. Third, he doesn't love her. He basically used her for his  
  
own little fetish sex toy."  
  
"Videl, your everything your dad didn't want you to turn into. But your worse then your  
  
mother, she didn't hurt her best friend."  
  
Videl walked out of the bar leaving me alone, pondering about the recent events that  
  
happened in the bar. I was thinking to myself, how funny it would be when Marron beat  
  
the shit out of Trunks for cheating on her and then it dawned on me that Marron didn't  
  
really expect that kiss from me either..........I WAS GONNA GET MY ASS KICKED! I  
  
got up and ran outside, jumping into the night sky over to Capsule Corp. to pay my  
  
respects to Trunks and to explain to Marron why I had kissed her. Damn what have I got  
  
myself into?  
  
11:45-Trunks' Apartment (Marron)  
  
I drove up onto the Capsule Corp. lawn in front of Trunks' apartment. Running over some  
  
flower beds and lawn furniture of Bulma's. In the back of my mind I wish it was Trunks'  
  
fat ass head instead of Bulma's stuff. I was getting out of my car as Bulma and Vegeta  
  
came rushing out in their pajamas and robes, Bulma furious and Vegeta......well just  
  
following her. I knew I was going to get it when all this was over, killing Bulma's flower  
  
beds, destroying her lawn furniture and waking her up in the middle of the night.   
  
I stormed over to Trunks' apartment and pounded on the door. As soon as the door opened  
  
I'd tackled him like I did Videl at the bar, except this time I didn't give no mercy.   
  
"You fucking bitch! Why the hell did you do this to me! I didn't do shit to you!"   
  
Vegeta was standing there beside Bulma laughing at him. Bulma looked at her husband  
  
that was about to die from his constant cackling and not getting enough oxygen to his tiny  
  
brain. "Go save your son Vegeta!"  
  
"Why should I have to, I think its funny that my son is a little manko. Hell, he can't even  
  
fight a woman correctly! Useless piece of Sayijan blood." He grumbled all the way over to  
  
cat fight that consisted of me and Trunks. He pried me off of him and held me back. I  
  
almost got away from Gohan at the bar, but I had no chance of trying to battle with  
  
Vegeta.  
  
Trunks stood there, glaring at me like I was the little whore. He whipped the blood that  
  
was trickling down from his mouth. He answered after a few minutes. "You were  
  
boring Marron, I needed some fun in my life." His voice was ice cold, Bulma couldn't  
  
believe the way her son had been acting and walked up to him and slapped him upside the  
  
head, I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"So let me get this straight.... you cheated on me with an ugly ass back stabbing bitch  
  
because I wasn't a good lay?" Vegeta looked up at the sky, as Trunks continued to talk.  
  
"No, you were a good lay. But Videl is better at everything you do, including pleasing  
  
me." I bit Vegeta's arm, making him release me from his grip. I lashed out and starting to  
  
beat the shit out him again.  
  
Out of now where Gohan leapt into the fight. I backed off so I could watch Trunks get  
  
bloodied up. Trunks squeezed away from Gohan long enough to power up, Gohan also  
  
took this advantage to power up also. The only difference between their power ups is that  
  
Gohan's was 10x bigger then Trunks. I looked over at Bulma and Vegeta, Bulma stood  
  
there and watched her son get beat to bloody hell while Vegeta was rolling on the ground  
  
laughing. In all of my twenty years of life, I have never seen anyone laugh so hard. I  
  
couldn't help by laugh at the red faced sajiyan whaling on the ground.   
  
As the paramedics where working on Trunks, Gohan and I told Bulma the whole story.  
  
She told me not to worry about the things I destroyed, that they'd be paid for by Trunks'  
  
next paycheck; she also apologized for her son's immoral behavior.  
  
"Hey Marron?" I turned around and looked at Gohan. I flashed a smile at him.  
  
"Yes, Gohan?" He smiled back and blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry about the kiss earlier. It wa......." I interrupted him with a kiss.  
  
"You should take me out this Thursday, lets say around eight-ish." I could tell from the  
  
look on his face that it was a definite yes. He walked away from me a little ways and  
  
turned around, looked at me and continued walking.  
  
I got into my car in the middle of the lawn and drove around to the other side of the  
  
building. I unlocked my door and walked into my house. Today sucked up until about ten  
  
minutes ago. Its not every day that an ex gets the shit beat out of them and can be replaced  
  
with such a fine specimen of a man. We deserve each other after today, I think I found the  
  
right "Mr. Right".   
  
*A/N* There it is kiddies. HA-HA-HA! I changed it up, personally I think its better this  
  
way. This is dedicated to my wonderful "husband", Steve. I LOVE YA STEVE!!!  
  
Trunks: Why can't I be Mr. Right?  
  
Jess: Because you f*beep*ed up!  
  
Trunks: But Trunks always gets the girl.  
  
Jess: Not in my world you don't.  
  
Trunks: Oh well. Can I have you instead?  
  
Jess: Umm no. I'm happily "married" to Steve!  
  
Trunks: I hate Steve. u.u;;  
  
Jess: I bet he hates you too! Now go away! 


End file.
